


Lick The Vamp

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Footjob, Humiliation, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Slavery, Vampire Hunter, foot worship, maid outfit, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047





	Lick The Vamp

On request by an unnamed Literotica user.

 

_Fetishes: femdom, footjob, foot worship, crossdressing, maid outfit, slavery, humiliation_

 

_Tags: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, monster girl, vampire, vampire hunter_

 

_NOTE: If you’re not into crossdressing fantasies, press the ‘close’ button on your browser, or keyboard-ninja your way out of here using ⌃-W or ⌘-W. I’m no fan of them myself, but a request is a request and we’re all part of the anti-fetish shaming squad here, hopefully. This story ALSO has an androgynous MC who looks more feminine than masculine, as per the reader’s request. I write about any fetish which exists unless I’m super turned off by it or am not interested._

 

The young vampire hunter was outside the mansion window, looking in through the glass pane. He beckoned his fellow hunters closer.

‘I think this is it, he said. ‘She’s getting ready to come out and throw away her last can of blood. I’ve been keeping an eye on her for a few days ever since she had to come out to drink blood from animals. It isn’t quite as sustaining as human blood, so she’ll crave it soon. When she comes out, we activate our spells, leap on her, and then drive this stake through her heart.’ He held up a large wooden pole, intermittently decorated with sharp, deadly wooden spikes sticking out of it every few inches. 

The other hunters nodded their heads. They were all of varying ages and sizes, the tallest over seven feet and built like the Hulk despite being in his twenties, and the youngest a girl who passed her fifteenth birthday two days ago, but still standing at less than five feet. There was no doubt in how skilled she was at taking down vampires, though. She had single-handedly brought down Dracula and Count von Krampus, the greatest vampires of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia Demon Realms. They weren’t killed, but turned back into humans thanks to the magic in the staffs they carried. Even this vampire would be incapacitated first with the stake, and then turned back into a human. But she had needed a group of vampire hunters to even track her down due to her secrecy and skill.

Count Electra. The vampire rumoured to be the most dangerous of all. She had never been captured or tamed by any hunter so far. The last one who could even get into her fortress-like home had simply been chewed up and spat out. To be more precise, she managed to break every spell he put on her, remove all his protective hexes and then violate him in her basement filled with sex toys. After one night, she redressed him in a butler’s uniform and threw him back out. He wandered the countryside searching for her for the rest of his life, constantly calling out her name. He seemed to have been imprinted with her image for the rest of his life. He had to be put in an asylum since he never said anything else again.

The vampire hunter who was leading them hopped off the window sill. He was the most skilled of the lot, having captured a hundred vampires to give to the Order and deal with as they wished. Apart from that, he had turned ninety-nine vampires into humans again, and he was looking forward to having his hundredth catch with this one. Count Electra would soon be Lady Electra, maybe even his girlfriend with a bit of luck.

There was only one thing which contradicted his skill. It was his appearance. He was eighteen, but also androgynous with soft, feminine features. He had the lean muscles a girl would have had if she went to the gym, but not the ones a testosterone-filled man on steroids would develop as he grew. His face was a perfect cross between feminine gentleness and masculine strength. If you wanted to compliment him, you wouldn't know whether to call him ‘gorgeous’ or ‘handsome’. You might have to choose between ‘gorsome' or ‘handgeous’, whatever those would mean.

‘All right,’ he said, raising his motion tracker which worked only on monster girls, checking the red dot which indicated the vampiress moving towards the door. ‘I think this should be it, folks. She’s coming closer. When I say, “NOW”, the rest of you jump her all at once. Vampires were always said to have the strength of ten bodybuilders, and we’ve experienced that for ourselves, but I hear this one can handle over a hundred of them without breaking a sweat. And that’s not just while fighting.’

A wave of nervous laughter went through the group of hunters. 

‘And then, after that, I’ll drive the stake through her foul and treacherous heart,’ he finished, swinging the stake around in a circular motion the way a martial artist did. ’She will never corrupt any other upstanding young man or woman the way she did Takuro!’

Takuro was the hunter who ended up in an asylum while trying to capture this vampiress. The memory of it still burned the androgynous hunter, since he had been a close friend and confidante of his.

‘But are you sure the stake is strong enough to stop her, Takeo?’ asked one of the female vampire hunters. She brushed back her hair nervously. She was a relatively new recruit, one who had captured two vampires and run away from ten others. The last two, a male and female, had chased her all around their mansion, insisting she get into their bedroom and have a threesome with them, but she was so scared of something other than girlcum being drained from her that she had kept pumping her legs however tired she felt while running around the house. She hauled ass out of the front door and escaped them, but it always remained on her hand for the rest of her life.

‘Your name might mean “valiant, warrior male”,’ she went on, ‘but that doesn’t always translate to real life.’ She shuffled her feet around in the ground uncertainly as Takeo gave her a raised-eyebrow look and placed his hands on his hips questioningly. The non-masculine look he sported, though, simply made it look comical. The rest of the hunters stifled giggles as he tried to look imposing while actually looking like a ballet dancer. ‘And we’ve all seen examples of how the female of the species is deadlier than the male, which all vampiresses clearly show. So how are you so sure —’

She was interrupted by a bang which made all of them jump and turn around. Countess Electra was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips in the same pose as Takeo and a victorious grin on her face.

‘Thank you for bringing my next victim,’ she said, blowing them a kiss. ‘I’m really thankful I didn’t have to run out and capture him. See you around, blood banks!’

She lunged at Takeo before he had a chance to respond. He dodged, rolled under her side, and whipped out the staff. He slammed the end of it into her back, hoping to impale her in one go.

Half of the staff broke into pieces as it hit her back. He gaped at it uncomprehendingly, then tried again with the other half. The rest of it broke as well, leaving him with a stump of wood which could barely be held in one hand.

The vampire snatched it out of his hands with surprising speed and tucked it into his pocket. A malicious grin crossed her face as she grabbed Takeo around the knees and hauled him up. She started dragging him back inside the mansion, waving to the other hunters. 

‘Later, vampire hunters,’ she said in a sing-song voice. ‘He’ll do for now, and he’ll make a very good meal. Just be sure to provide fresh meat for my sisters in the next county, too.’

The other hunters nodded, their faces paling slightly as they watched her fanged smile flash at them, her teeth glinting in the early morning sun. It might be morning, but her abilities weren’t weakened yet. There was no telling what kind of vampire she was.

Takeo stared at her. Fresh meat? Sisters? Meal? What was going on? It felt like …

Comprehension dawned on him as the young female hunter pulled out a stake which was from her belt which he had assumed was a sort of nightstick human police officers used. She held it out to him with both hands, slamming the end into the ground. The ground rumbled and shook with its power, creating a five hundred metre crack in the ground.

‘You stole my stake,’ he vocalised, clenching his fists. ‘You betrayed me …’

The hunter looked apologetically at him.

‘Forgive me, Takeo,’ she said. ‘Half of us had already tried to bring her down with all the ways we knew, and she didn’t budge. Nothing we did, however powerful our spells were or how much holy water we bathed her in, worked. She in fact enjoyed the bath and did a striptease for us. While she was hosing herself down with our jars of water, we all got erections or wet pussies for her performance and had to strip off as well to relieve some tension before the Order spies got here. After all of us were done tossing off, she froze us in place with an ancient spell we had never heard of. She walked to us in turn, teasing our naked bodies in her own way and still bathing herself. I got my nipples tweaked and two fingers stuck in my muff, while every guy here was forced to cum on her legs in two or three strokes. She ate up their cum and the girls’ juices while giving us clear instructions on how to trap you for her. She said she saw us as nothing more than playthings, but you were the one for her. You were her ultimate play toy, the one she wanted to kidnap and use for eternity in very interesting ways. I don’t know what she meant, but I expect you’ll figure it out soon enough.’

Takeo tried to lift his fists to flip her the bird, but they were trapped by Countess Electra’s hands going around his arms and back. He growled in rage and disgust. ‘You decided to give up a fellow hunter for a monster?!’

The hunter closed her eyes, then opened them again as Electra carried Takeo inside. She sighed. ‘It’s not so much betraying you as taking the best option out. Since we couldn't bring her down, we had to kill her with kindness. Giving you up means she won't use other men, just you. And she won’t get bored of you, by the way. That’s always a bonus.’

Takeo struggled as the doors started closing. ‘Being a monster’s plaything is a nightmare, not a bonus!’

The female hunter’s eyes had a faraway look, her face tinged with sadness. ‘Even nightmares in this world enter your dreams, Takeo. If you don’t get the hint, see the entry for Nightmare in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia online.’ She held up a battered copy of the encyclopedia which she had pulled out from her cleavage. ‘Assuming she had a Wi-Fi, of course. Also …’ she paused, taking in a deep breath, and finished, ‘You really don’t know the bonuses of being with one of them.’

Takeo let out a scream of desperation, clawing at the vampiress’s back and shoulders as the door shut with a slight thud, the sound echoing around the place in its finality.

The female hunter blinked and looked sadly at the closed doors. ‘I almost did.’

***************************

Takeo kicked, scratched, and protested all the way to the vampiress’s bedroom. He was in a state of fear, panic and close to pissing himself because of how easily she had picked him up and simply dragged him into her world.

‘This isn't possible!’ he gasped. ‘How exactly could you do that? I had all my protective spells and enchantments placed on me! You were supposed to start burning up and melt away if you touched him.’

Electra turned to him and gave him a smile which turned his blood to ice. It wasn’t with malevolent intent, but it was clear how little she cared what he wanted.

‘Do you remember the lines in old vampire novels which stated how vampires couldn't cross running water, count every collection of objects before them, can't stand crucifixes and garlic, and refuse to enter a home to which they aren’t invited?’ she asked.

‘Yes!’ exclaimed Takeo, struggling against invisible bonds as she dropped him on her bed. There was a collection of outfits spread there. ‘I read up all that material so I could imbue myself and those traitors with spells to block yours, how is this possible?’

Electra sighed and looked over at him, rubbing her forehead. ‘And did you think I wouldn't keep myself prepared? I had my whole mansion and myself saturated with demonic energy and dark magic spells I learned from ancient texts to protect myself. Any paladin or hunter’s magic becomes null and void here. They cannot harm me. And don’t worry.’ She ran a finger down his cheek. ‘I won't harm you, I’m here to help you.’

Takeo looked around for another weapon to use. Spotting a bunch of garlic hanging over her bed, he shut his eyes momentarily, summoning the levitation and teleportation powers he had received while training as a vampire hunter. He moved the garlic away from the rod without her noticing. Just as she was hunting around her bed, putting various crystals from potion bottles into a measuring glass she had in her hand, he levitated the garlic near her face and made it fly down her throat.

Electra choked on the unexpected meal, but a blissful, dreamy expression crossed her face in moments. She regurgitated the garlic from where it had stuck in her throat, brought it to her mouth, and started chewing indifferently. She swallowed, and a slight flush spread over her face. She looked back at Takeo, lust clearly visible in her eyes.

‘Oooooh, aren’t you a handsome one?’ she drawled, sauntering over to him. He flinched and tried to sink into the bed as her finger came up to his mouth. She slipped it inside, grasping his jaw and making him perform swallowing motions. She withdrew her finger with a pop while he was in the midst of sucking it and turned around. ‘But I don't have you within my control first, darling. Now for business.’

To his horror, she waved her hand once and sent his clothes flying off his body, leaving him naked. He felt the chilly air touch his body, stimulating his nipples and making his prick draw back into his body from the cold. He couldn’t take that sort of temperature. He glared at her, but she wasn't even looking at him.

She walked over to the potion kits and added some holstaur horn, pussy juices of a dark elf, and the final ingredient, the blood of a mermaid, with a flourish, as if she had been waiting for this her entire life. The measuring glass was bubbling gently. Takeo eyed it cautiously. Was this some stupid Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde thing? He didn’t want to lead some double life where he was alternately dominant or submissive to her and then his normal self, it would kill him faster than the Dr Jekyll’s mixture killed him.

He closed his mouth tightly as she approached him with the glass. She just grinned widely and pinched his nose. He struggled to keep his mouth shut and not breathe, but his instincts took over and he gasped, opening his mouth to draw in a breath. She poured the entire mixture into his mouth and clamped a hand over it. He was forced to swallow it in one gulp so that he could continue breathing through his nose, which she released prior to clamping his mouth. He glared at her, wondering what poison she had given him. It tasted like cherries and pineapples, but he was not ready to go by taste. 

Before long, there was a tingling in his body. He felt a warm, shooting sensation throughout it, and then he became very relaxed. His body didn't seem to want to follow his commands even if he had to flex his fingers. He closed his eyes and waited for whatever was next. At least this feeling would stay with him.

‘All right, big boy,’ said Electra, her voice sultry and teasing. ‘Stand up and come here.’

Before he knew what he was doing, he stood up and walked over to her, pausing before her with his head bowed and his hands clasped in front of him. He couldn't even raise his head, nor did he want to for some odd reason.

Electra’s grin grew wide enough to light up a town with a blackout. ‘Now take that outfit and put it on.’

He turned around to where she was pointing on the bed, and picked up a frilly maid’s outfit which was on top of all the others. He pulled it over his head, bringing it down to the tops of his thighs and patting them. He picked up a pair of black flats and placed them on the floor, putting his feet in them.

Wait. What the fuck was he doing? He might be androgynous, but not a crossdresser! He wasn't into this! Swallowing hard, he tried to make himself take off the dress, but his arms and legs didn't respond, He turned his head to Electra with a pleading expression, but was only met with that infuriating grin again.

‘All right, my lovely sissy maid,’ she sniggered, snapping her fingers an pointing down. He walked over to her, red faced, and knelt down in front of the countess. His knees were touching the carpet, his thighs against his calves. He placed his hands on his knees, awaiting his ladyship’s next command. (Wait, what? Why was he addressing her in that way, even in his head? Her asinine dark magic should not have any effect while — for fuck’s sake, he forgot he was in her dwelling now, playing by her rules. He would probably not get out of this.) ‘Now lean forward and give these some pecks. I know you love them.’

She raised her long, flexible legs, pulling down the stockings she was wearing. She was dressed in the typical manner of the vampiress: black stockings, high heels, and a large red cape covering everything else. Her smooth, lissome legs were bared to him, bundled up around her ankles. ‘In fact, since you love being under me so much … kiss my shoes and take off my heels and stockings, maid.’

His face burning at his predicament, he took hold of her heels delicately despite secretly wanting to break them in half and shove it up her ass. He planted a kiss on one, then pulled off her heel with his mouth, and used his mouth again on the stocking, being careful not to damage them. He couldn't understand what he was doing, and something was preventing him from articulating any questions about the situation.

He brought her stocking down to her feet and tugged them off her sole and toes using his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her foot after placing them on the ground. He repeated the same process with her other foot, kissing and worshipping her heel and foot as he bared it. This time, when his lips met her delicate sole, ankle and the smooth, flawless top of her foot, he just did not stop kissing them. His cock became hard as iron, poking up through the maid outfit and making the front end of it bulge from the bottom. 

Electra giggled as she noticed it, satisfied that her magic was working. She sat back on the bed, allowing him to continue worshipping her royal, gorgeous foot — or rather, feet, since he had moved on to the other and had decided to nuzzle and kiss it everywhere as well — and leaned back on her palms, her face and body language the complete picture of pampered royalty. 

‘That’s it, little one,’ she mocked as he knelt before her, the perfect example of an intrepid warrior humbled before an evil sorceress. ‘Show me how much you need to humble and humiliate yourself before me. I might even have to take you outside like this when I have to go to blood banks. What fun it’ll be dragging you behind me once you’re leashed!’

Takeo’s feminine face looked as if it had been buried in ketchup. He couldn't stand the humiliation of being paraded before his vampire hunter friends in this way. This condescending woman told him that she would him like an animal all the way to a blood bank without any concern for his desires. What would they say? Even if the nearest bank was very close, like a few hundred metres away, it would be mortifying to see a vampire hunter of his skill reduced to a crossdressing maid with just a couple of gulps of a magic potion.

‘In case you’re wondering, that was a potion taught to me by an Order member whom I captured,’ she said, giving a slight hiccup as she took a long draught from a glass of wine. ‘I had him kept here for days and it took a lot of work to break down his resistances to the sensual pleasures of life.’ She licked her lips, a few drops of wine disappearing from her crimson mouth. ‘After that, he was ready to tell me anything I wanted about the Order, and how to bring them down. I got enough information about body and mind control spells and potions from him to take on an army.’

She pushed Takeo away gently with her foot, and brought it down to his raging erection. She flicked it with her toes. He jumped and moaned quietly. The smile on her face was worth seeing for both a Joker effect and the eagerness with which she was controlling him.

‘That’s a good boy,’ she whispered, stroking his cock up and down the glans and shaft with her sole. He leaned his head down and spit on it without being asked to, thanks to her mind control abilities, and covered his own cock with natural lube before raising his eyes to hers. Her foot continued rubbing his hardon. ‘Get with the program, darling. Show me how much you need my skin against your body. Get harder than steel for me. Hump my leg. Show me you want this with all your soul.’

Takeo was held completely captive by her foot skills and the potion. It had ingredients to make him more obedient as well as sensitive, and this was enough to break in a manticore when used right. He whimpered as he pushed his hips forwards, his cock grazing the underside of her foot. His glans rubbed all over her sole, leaving trails of warm precum everywhere. His eyes were closed, his breath was heavy, and his moaning did not stop. He was far gone within the bliss of foot frottage.

‘Don’t hold back on my account, pretty boy,’ said the vampiress’s voice, very close to his ear. ‘Cum for your Countess Electra. Show me what you’ve — although you already kind of did whether you wanted to or not. You’ve got a nice big cock under that frilly maid outfit of yours, don’t you? Let me see how manly this part is, even if the rest of you is like a teenage girl who didn’t fill out.’

Takeo would’ve given her the finger if he wasn’t already long gone with her teasing voice which caressed his ears like a soft breeze, and that soft but warm foot of hers which was giving him a new fetish for allowing his cock to be used by her feet. He cried out and exploded all over her upturned foot. Thick, hot ropes of jizz flew out of his urethra and splattered on the top of her foot, arch, and toes, some going further and landing on the carpet. Her stroking didn't stop there, she wanted to extract every drop. Her toes teased his glans and tip, making several more cumshots fly out of his balls every time her foot rubbed against it. He continued pistoning his hips against her foot for a whole minute, draining his balls on her sole.

Takeo fell back on his butt, gasping at the energy drained from him due to that prolonged cumshot. He looked up at his conqueror, his mind a mixture of seething (though half-conscious) fury and intense sexual excitement. He wouldn't have minded another footjob or perhaps blowjob by this woman, if she gave him a few days to nap first. That was tiring.

Electra smiled as she raised her foot to her mouth, cleaning it of cum. Her pink tongue lapped along her arches, soles, toes, and even the heel, extending out a little to reach some hard-to-reach places. She gave him a roguish wink as she cleaned her foot, her tongue even lapping between her toes to ensure she got his spunk out. 

She finished her playful teasing for him, lowering her foot to his still hard cock. She flicked it again, making him grimace. Her foot brushed the carpet, her toes stroking the fibres. He wondered what life she had in store for him now. This couldn't be the first time she would use him, but he hoped he was wrong.

‘That felt good, didn't it?’ asked Electra lazily, pinching his glans with two toes. ‘Of course it was, judging from the volume and thickness of your cum.’ He leaned forwards towards her legs, resting his head on them while she began stroking his hair.

‘I just don’t understand one thing,’ she said. She reached down and fingered the locket on his neck. ‘I think this one could deflect spells to someone else if you concentrate enough on doing it, right?’

He nodded, unable to form any words yet since he was out of breath.

‘And I can't get it off you,’ she said, trying and failing to find a clasp. She pulled on it, but it didn't go past his neck at all. It was like the chain shrunk enough to remain on its owner, which it probably did since it was enchanted. ‘So … why didn't you use it to send someone else in here? As the most skilled of the lot, you could've chosen someone else to remain stuck with me here while you worked out another plan. Why not?’

His response was unhesitating and with full conviction. ‘Even when they betrayed me, I was still the leader, and it was my job to ensure that you were either brought down, or I metaphorically died trying. I wouldn't shrink back from it if it was the last thing I did.’

The vampiress’s red eyes froze on his face, searching them for hints of a joke or doubt. She found none. His gaze was steely and wore no guilt or regret for what he had done, even for a bunch of traitors. She softened towards him instantly, her hand scratching his scalp lightly while stroking his hair.

‘Your loyalty is commendable,’ she said quietly. ‘I have met around three humans with that much conviction on what to do. And that is why … I must keep you here.’

His head jerked up. ‘Why? It would be much easier to let me go and capture this other hunter you had wanted!’

She shook her head. ‘I had my eye on you from the beginning. I will take no other.’

He raised his hand from her lap, looking at her flashing eyes. ‘Then what do you intend to do to me?’

Her sly grin didn't comfort him much. ‘Oh, this and that.’

His hands closed around her bare legs, and he started feeling them up unconsciously. ‘How did you know about my talisman?’

She shrugged. ‘Order bastard. He taught me everything I know about you lot.’

His face fell at that. ’So … I can't ever leave here without you finding me and making me go back?’

Her grin was like a Cheshire’s. ‘That’s right. I won't let you leave me.’

‘And … what do I get in return?’ he asked, as she pulled his head to her lap and began to caress his forehead and hair again.

She leaned down and planted a gentle, loving kiss on the back of his head, her fingers moving through the top of his head. ‘My love, and a daughter.’

 

The End

 

_NOTE: Depending on the feedback to this, I could add a backstory on how Countess Electra defeated a few of the other hunters._


End file.
